Conquer Me
by HentaiMiko2021
Summary: Rin's tired of waiting, tired of being left behind and brushed aside. Determined to change things she poisons Sesshomaru. An older Rin/Sess one-shot with Lemon content. If this pairing offends you please don't read.


She knelt outside the rice paper sliding door and listened to the sounds coming from inside the room. Her hands clenched into tiny fists on her lap as she tried to block out the moans of pleasure emanating from the bitch priestess as he thrust into her again and again.

_It should be me in there with him_, she thought bitterly.

She'd paid her dues, spent years at his side, and he'd pushed her aside. She wanted to hate him but she couldn't so she hated her instead. She envisioned all the ways she could end her life on a daily basis, each one of them causing a sick smile to spread across her lips. Despite how badly she wanted to watch the blood drain from the miko's body she knew Sesshomaru would never forgive her. He liked his play thing too much to be tired of her just yet.

Pushing the door open a crack she peered inside. It gave her a thrill to watch him. The dim lamplight gleamed off the beads of sweat decorating his body and cast a delicate sheen across his taught, well-formed muscles. He was such a powerful beast, every tendon, every muscle perfectly formed and working in unison. The sight of his hard body made her mouth go dry. She longed to reach out and touch it, to run her hands and nails all up and down it.

She'd fantasized about him for years, never sure what it meant, and just when she was old enough to understand her feelings that bitch had come along and ruined everything. She jammed her eyes shut and looked away as the sounds of their joint climax wafted out the open door. Her body shuddered with revulsion just to hear it.

How could he even bear to touch that disgusting human body? It made her feel sick just to think about it. When Sesshomaru called out to her she gasped softly but remembered to keep her head bowed out of respect. As much as she wanted to look up and take in the sight of that beautiful naked body she knew she couldn't. The irate miko cried out, annoyed to discover that she'd been waiting at the door. Rin smiled inwardly. Sesshomaru had known she was there all along and said nothing. Sometimes she wondered if he secretly liked it when she watched.

"Rin! How long have you been there? Don't you know it's rude to listen at doors?" she demanded loudly.

Rin smirked when she saw the bitch trying to cover herself up out of the corner of her eye. Keeping her voice irritatingly calm she bowed a fraction of an inch lower. "Yes lady Kagome. I apologize. I have an urgent message for Lord Sesshomaru. My lord, the army commander wishes to speak to you immediately regarding the mission tomorrow."

Sesshomaru nodded towards her, both thanking her and dismissing her in one motion.

"Rin," he called as she began to shut the door once more.

"Hai my lord?"

"Bring tea to my room later. I will be up late going over strategies."

With a nod, she shut the door behind her and listened intently as Kagome ranted and raved at him for not punishing her like some disobedient child. She knew how Sesshomaru felt about her, that would never change. No snotty priestess bitch was going to come in and change his mind. And he certainly wasn't going to let her tell him what to do.

_If I were with Sesshomaru I'd never question him_, she thought smugly as she made her way towards the dining hall. She smiled with satisfaction as she heard the rice paper door slam shut somewhere down the hall. The sound of Kagome's angry footsteps could be heard pounding towards the stables where Ah-Un was kept just in case she needed them.

Later that night, Rin brought the tray of tea up to Sesshomaru's room as requested. After a soft knock she let herself in and gave her eyes a moment to adjust to the dim lighting. Her lord sat in his bed alone, propped up by several pillows and completely surrounded by parchment and papers.

He glanced up at her as she set the tea tray down on the table next to him and poured a cup. He nodded in thanks as he took the cup from her and slowly sipped it, his eyes drifting back to the documents in his hands. Rin sat patiently on the small stool next to the bed, taking only a moment to tuck a lose strand of hair behind her ear. She loved to watch him work. He was incredibly sexy no matter what he was doing, but the fierce concentration in his eyes when he was at work turned her legs to jelly.

"You know Lord Sesshomaru, I am no longer a young girl," she commented casually. He nodded, sipping the tea absently. Finishing the cup he held it out to her to refill and she did so with a satisfied smile. She continued to speak as he brought the cup to his lips once more.

"I have become a woman Sesshomaru and yet you still treat me like a child. Is it because of that priestess?" her tone came out biting and bitter even though she did her best to keep it sweet and controlled. He glanced up at her curiously but seeing the sweet smile on her face he turned back to his plans.

"Rin I have noticed that you have grown up. I don't believe I treat you like a child but if you feel that I do then you must know it was unintentional. As for Kagome, you know how I feel about her. If you continue to refuse to use her name I will cease to use yours."

Rin clenched her jaw shut in anger and stared heatedly at the floor. She felt tears welling up in her eyes at his rejection but quickly blinked them away.

Finishing the last of his second cup of tea Sesshomaru placed it casually on the tray. "I am busy now. We will continue this discussion later," he instructed coolly and picked several more documents off the bed to examine.

"No," Rin said simply and stood up. Pushing the papers on the bed to the side she climbed up and straddled Sesshomaru's legs. He looked over his documents at her showing genuine surprise on his features.

"We will not continue this discussion later," she continue as she grabbed the sheets of parchment from his hand and threw them to the side. "We will finish this now. I'm tired of being overlooked Sesshomaru." She shifted her weight forward and rested it purposefully overtop his hips. Rocking forward, she kissed the hollow of his neck and ground her hips over the increasingly hard spot beneath her.

Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulders and blinked as he tried to clear his head. "Rin what are you – what was in that tea you gave me?" he demanded, his voice tinged with anger.

With a smile she pushed him back against the headboard and assaulted his mouth with a passionate kiss. Taking the opportunity to finally fulfill her heart's desire she pushed open his robe and ran her hands over the smooth, chiselled muscles of his chest and shoulders.

A low growl emanated from his throat and he grabbed her shoulders once more, pulling her away from him. The sharp movement caused one side of her kimono to slip down revealing the creamy soft skin of her shoulder and the delicate mound of the top of her breast. Sesshomaru's eyes were full of lust but she could tell he was trying to fight it. All for that stupid wench.

"I laced your tea with a demon aphrodisiac," she explained simply. "Right now you find me irresistible. In fact, I would wager that the only thing you can concentrate on is fucking my brains out until I'm screaming your name. Am I getting warm yet?" She articulated her last question by grazing her pelvis along the hard length of his cock and he rewarded her with a soft groan.

"Why?" he demanded sternly, shaking his head to keep his thoughts clear. She ground on him harder and felt a tiny shiver travel throughout his body.

"I already told you. I'm tired of being overlooked."

With her explanation out of the way she took his hands from her shoulders and helped him push the rest of her kimono down around her waist. He stared at her naked body, appreciating every creamy inch that was slowly revealed to his eyes.

There was no denying she had become a beautiful woman. As he fought the battle within himself for control he was finding it harder and harder to keep his head clear. How much had she put into his tea? He could only guess it had been a lot from how quickly he was reacting to her caresses. With a wicked smirk she guided his hands to her perfect breasts and let out a small gasp as he began to caress them.

Feeling the last thread of control he had over his body snap, Sesshomaru pulled her into him, heatedly taking possession of her mouth. Forcing his tongue inside, he explored every crevice and texture until she was moaning into his touch. The drugs were both powerful and quick. He'd never felt so consumed with a lust so insatiable in all his years of existence.

Pulling away from his kiss, Rin shot him a mischievous smile and crawled down his body. She stopped when her mouth hovered above the hard length apparent beneath the loose fabric of his pants. With a quick motion she undid the ties at his waist and slowly pulled them down. As soon as his cock was in view she immediately wrapped her mouth around it and drew it longingly into her mouth. Sesshomaru groaned and fisted the bed sheets in his claws.

Pleased with his reaction, Rin ran her hands up his thighs until they joined her mouth on his cock and stroked him in time. Glancing up she saw that her lord had his eyes closed and smiled inwardly. Knowing that she was giving him such pleasure made her feel fulfilled in a way she'd never been before. She moved down on him one last time and he tangled his fist in her hair, stopping her from going any farther.

"I must have you now," he demanded, his voice husky and thick with lust.

With a complacent smile she crawled up his body, her tongue leaving a hot trail across the muscles of his stomach as she went. When she reached his mouth she kissed him languidly, playfully biting his bottom lip between her teeth. He growled and grabbed hold of her ass, roughly lifting her onto him. With one quick downward motion he impaled her body upon his and she let out a sharp cry.

Sesshomaru dug his claws into her hips and guided her body where he wanted it to go. She had no problem letting him guide her. She was willing to do whatever he wanted her to as long as it meant that she was finally his. It was her that he was lusting after, her he was possessing for a change. He wanted her, needed her, not that bitch Kagome.

She let out a cry as he hit a particularly sensitive spot, and clutched on to him while riding out his strong thrusts. Leaning forward he trapped one of her nipples between his teeth and flicked it with his tongue, sending a shudder down her spine.

"Sess-Sesshomaru," she managed to gasp breathless. He ignored her pleas and pushed into her again and again. The sensations, the pace, it was almost overwhelming now. She wasn't sure how much more she could handle. Her body already felt weak and he didn't even seem close to finished.

Pushing their bodies towards the edge of the bed, he lifted her off of him and stood her on the floor. She reached for him but he pushed her face down against the bed and slammed into her from behind. She let out a startled cry but quickly eased into the new rhythm. He kept her chest pressed against the bed and his hand wound round the back of her neck to keep her still as he drove himself into her.

She writhed and squirmed beneath his touch, not caring how loud she moaned. She wanted him to know how much she loved this, how long she'd been waiting for it. She loved how he dominated her, how he threw her against the bed without a care and took her exactly as he pleased. It sent shivers of pleasure down her spine just to know that the groans emanating from the beast behind her were all for her.

He quickened his rhythm and she suddenly felt her orgasm building. He nurtured it with each thrust of his cock until it finally exploded within her like a stormy wave crashing against a rocky shore. Her muscles tightened around his already throbbing cock and with a growl he released himself inside of her, her body milking every last drop.

Rin let out a satisfied sigh and smiled, knowing she'd finally won. She'd conquered the demon. He couldn't ignore her now, not after tonight. He'd taken pleasure in her body just as she knew he would. She could feel his cock still throbbing inside of her and clenched her muscles against him. He groaned softly in response and she tried to turn around to face him but he held her down.

"Sesshomaru?" she questioned, her brows knitting together questioningly. He pushed himself deeper inside of her, eliciting a tiny moan from her lips. When he had pressed himself up to the hilt he drew his mouth close to her ear.

"I'm not finished with you yet," he warned in a dangerous tone. "That last time was for you, this one is for me." With that, he thrust hard into her again making her body tingle and shake in his wake.

He forced her to come again and again that night, pounding mercilessly into her until long after the aphrodisiac had worn off. By morning her limbs felt like they were made of jelly and her body was exhausted beyond its natural limit. With a satisfied sigh he collapsed next to her on the bed, his eyes and his mind clear, and stared up at the ceiling.

"Rin, I hope you realize what you've done," he commented casually.

She let out a satisfied sigh and stretched her body languidly, lazily draping one leg across his. "Of course I know what I've done. I've wanted this for years. I don't regret it for a minute."

"I don't appreciate being tricked," he chided with a serious frown.

"I'm sorry but it was necessary to make you see the truth. That wench was no good for you. Not as good as me anyways," she finished off with a smirk. Sesshomaru seemed to laugh inwardly at her words and turned on his side to face her.

"You Pet, are surprisingly good. I have every intention on taking you again before breakfast," he promised and pulled himself on top of her.

She gasped and winced as he entered her. Her body still ached from the previous night's escapades but the pain quickly melted away into a dull pulse of pleasure and within moments she was withering and crying out beneath him once more.

* * *

_Author's Note: _I know this alt. pairing is a little different for some of you - especially how I wrote Rin. I can't explain what comes out of my crazed mind sometimes haha. I'd really appreciate a review though. Thanks! 


End file.
